1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to cassette tape recorders and in particular to an improved cassette tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,263 which issued on Aug. 24, 1976 discloses an operating system and a magnetic tape recorder and the present invention comprises an improvement on such device.
Various mechanical soft touch systems have previously been proposed, however, they have required that the thickness of the entire cassette body be increased which in turn causes the tape recorder to be heavier and requires the utilization of greater power for the device.
Additional drawbacks of the conventional soft touch system are that the width of the cassette body becomes wider due to conventional arrangement of placing the operating buttons horizontally on the lower part of the case and such prior art devices have been expensive because the manufacturing cost has been increased.